quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Citizens Liberation Front
The Citizens Liberation Front (abbreviated as the CLF) is a terrorist group that appears in Quantico. They are the main perpetrators behind the 2018 Hostage Crisis at the G-20 summit in New York City. In addition, they serve as the most prominent villains in the first half of the second season, being ultimately responsible for the death of the First Lady, Elaine Todd which was publicly shown on the United States national television. It was revealed that the CLF initiated the hostage crisis in an attempt to identify and execute operatives of the AIC, a rogue, dangerous faction of the CIA, who were initially planning to sabotage the summit. Formation Two weeks after Jeremy Miller was cut from The Farm, he was given an offer of recruitment into the AIC, a rogue, dangerous faction of the CIA. He declined and the two instructors at Camp Peary, Angie Reynolds and Jason Bowling, mentioned that they knew about the AIC and created the Citizens Liberation Front (CLF) to combat the growing threats of radicalism that the rogue group posed to the United States. The CLF was composed of CIA case officers, FBI agents as well as various private citizens. The known CLF members were Jeremy Miller, Angie Reynolds, Miranda Shaw, Nimah Amin, Ryan Booth, Will Olsen, Jason Bowling, Tony Gomez and an unnamed journalist posing as a hostage. Goal Knowing that the AIC was very dangerous, the CLF was established to end the threats made possible by the rogue group. Instead of stopping the group, the CLF turned radical and initiated a hostage crisis in order to execute AIC associates. Miranda Shaw, a CLF representative, expressed her regret in being affiliated with a group that killed the First Lady, not knowing that the CLF would later turn into a terrorist group. Hostage Crisis 2018 Prior to the hostage crisis, the CLF had learned that the First Lady conspired against her country and aligned herself with the AIC, the rogue, dangerous faction of the CIA. They knew that the AIC was planning to sabotage the event and gain access of intelligence drives brought to the summit. Then, the CLF took the summit hostage. In Kudove, the group took control of the financial district area of New York by bringing explosives. Unbeknownst to the CLF, Alex Parrish secretly entered the crisis zone. Later, she was spotted by one terrorist and they fought. However, Alex held her attacker at gunpoint and unmasked him. Her attacker was Jeremy Miller, a former CIA recruit at The Farm. Shortly after Alex unmasked Jeremy, he committed suicide by jumping off the 28 Liberty Street building. Sometime after the event of Jeremy's suicide, Alex heads to the meeting hall where the hostages were currently held captive. Later, President Todd managed to finalize a deal with the terrorist group, to spare the lives of the hostages at the G-20 summit in exchange for the release of an infamous hacktivist named Eric Boyer. Moments after President Todd complied to the orders of the CLF, Alex witnessed the execution of the First Lady, Elaine Todd. She was brutally beheaded by the one of the CLF members on U.S live television. In Lipstick, Miranda mentioned to Alex that the group secured the perimeter around the G-20 summit with explosives, biological weaponry and that they are using hostages on the 39th floor at 28 Liberty Street building as human shields to prevent snipers from taking a clear shot of their targets. The CLF had every hostage put on a collar. If they escaped, then they would be killed. The CLF also highlighted that they had undercover operatives disguised as hostages. The known disguised CLF members were Ryan, Nimah, and an unnamed journalist. In Stescalade, the CLF separated the remaining hostages into a Federal Library. Ryan, Sebastian, Raina, Leigh, León, Harry, and Dayana were separated into the library. There, Ryan attempted to identify one terrorist. He unmasked Alex, who re-entered into the zone again, and she was ordered to be executed. Being escorted into a basement of the building, Alex was held at gunpoint by her executioner, Angie Reynolds, a former instructor at The Farm. After a long fight, Alex killed Angie. At the FBI field office in New York, Shelby Wyatt and Miranda Shaw theorized that the rogue intelligence faction that Ryan and Alex investigated at The Farm were behind the attack. They assumed that the Citizens Liberation Front was another name for the AIC. In Kubark, the CLF traded 1,600 hostages for Eric Boyer, a hacker who was capable of decrypting the intelligence drives, brought to the summit. However, he committed suicide while Alex caused a gunfight during the exchange. In KMFORGET, a group of CLF members were sent to hunt down Parrish. She tried to escape them but was later re-captured. However, one female terrorist saved Alex. In AQUILINE, the CLF used methods to draw out AIC agents. For instance, CLF members who disguised themselves as hostages were ordered to spy on other hostages. As a result of the interrogation methods used by the group, Leigh Davis was identified as an AIC member and was executed while Dayana was separated by the CLF. In LCFLUTTER, a group of CLF associates found Alex and interrogated her. Wanting Alex to reveal the location of the intelligence drives, the CLF killed Mike Murray, an AIC member, and threatened to kill Dayana. Alex finally revealed that Lydia Hall stole the drives and the the two were rescued. In ODENVY, Alex, Harry, Sebastian, Leon, and Dayana attempted to disable the biological weapon. After discovering that the weapon was inside the building, the five were captured by the CLF. Then, Ryan, a CLF member, warned Alex that the CLF was going to set off the biological weapon if she escaped. In Cleopatra, Alex is freed and taken to the FBI field office in New York for questioning. Later, Shelby realizes the true motives of the CLF as part of investigating the 2018 Hostage Crisis case. The CLF is not the AIC, they are hunting the AIC. The whole purpose of initiating the hostage crisis was to draw out AIC agents in the crisis zone. In JMPALM, Miranda Shaw kidnapped Alex and took her to the crisis zone. She mentioned that she was a conspiring terrorist. Miranda also highlighted that someone told her that the rogue group was very dangerous and he highlighted that the CLF was willing to make sacrifices to stop the AIC. As a result, she was recruited by the CLF to stop the AIC. They met Nimah, who mentioned that she was the terrorist that saved Alex in KMFORGET. Holding Alex at gunpoint, Miranda demanded that she and Alex find Lydia and get the drives. However, Alex freed herself and Nimah decided that she should head back into the crisis zone. Meanwhile, Claire Haas revealed that she inadvertently helped create the AIC. She thought that she was going to help establish a black ops program inside the CIA. Then, she requested that Shelby Wyatt help her call off the air strike in an attempt to claim that the AIC is fake. Instead, Haas called off the strike and decided to send the FBI into the zone In ZRTORCH, the CLF finally began to interrogate possible AIC agents at the summit. They interrogated the remaining hostages, injecting them with a truth serum. If their answers were AIC related, then they were killed. However, Will Olsen, Alex Parrish, and Ryan Booth decided that the interrogations should end. As a response, Will Olsen killed Jason Bowling, a CLF member and later contacted other members of the terrorist group, telling them that the interrogations had finished. Shortly after, the remaining CLF members blended themselves with the hostages. In FALLENORACLE, the hostages made their escape through a tunnel. However, a CLF member was killed by an AIC agent. Alex's gun is stolen as the lights turn off. Then, Carly Klapp, Sebastian Chen's wife, is revealed to be AIC. She puts a gun to Harry Doyle's head, demanding that Alex turn Will to her. Shortly after, a gunfight erupts, resulting in the death of Carly. Sebastian is shot and taken away by the FBI after the hostages, including the disguised members of the CLF, made their way out of the crisis zone. In EPICSHELTER, Miranda confessed to Shelby that she conspired with the CLF. Jeremy Miller, a former CIA recruit at The Farm, told Miranda that he was given an offer of recruitment by the AIC. However, he declined the offer and later came across the instructors at The Farm, who created the Citizens Liberation Front to counter the AIC. The CLF also recruited Miranda as a representative, wanting help from the FBI. In addition, Miranda highlighted that the First Lady was an AIC member and was responsible for contacting members of the AIC. She later expressed her regret in being affiliated with the CLF, not knowing that they too would turn rogue and kill so many people at the G-20 summit. Later, the Islamic Front claimed responsibility for the hostage crisis. Motive Approximately a year before the hostage crisis, the AIC, a rogue, dangerous faction within the CIA, had been growing within the Agency and as a result, many operatives turned rogue and were recruited into the group. Most of it's operatives were CIA trainees at The Farm. One former trainee, Jeremy Miller, was requested to join this group. He declined and approached Angie Reynolds and Jason Bowling, the two instructors at The Farm. They formed the Citizens Liberation Front (the CLF) to stop the rogue, dangerous group. In addition, they recruited Miranda Shaw, the Deputy Director of the FBI. Initially, the CLF's main goal was to stop the AIC. Once the group learned that the First Lady, Elaine Todd, was affiliated with the rogue faction, they turned radical. As a result, they perpetrated behind the hostage crisis, beheaded the First Lady, and initiated a hostage crisis. Instead of identifying AIC members, the CLF too turned rogue and killed many people. Miranda then expressed her regret in being a part of the CLF, not knowing that they would kill so many people. Aftermath Two weeks after the 2018 Hostage Crisis ended, Madam President, Claire Haas mentioned that there were eight collaborators, within the shadow, rogue group, that secretly had involvement with the AIC. As a result of Lydia's actions, the collaborators gained access to sensitive U.S intelligence. This information was vital to their goal of controlling certain areas within the government. As a response, Madam President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes assembled a covert task force to remove the remaining threats that the AIC still posed to the public at the time. The primary mission of the task force was to uncover the conspiracy behind the nefarious agenda of the collaborators and expose their involvement in orchestrating the hostage crisis. Members of the task force included Alex Parrish, Ryan Booth, Nimah Amin, Dayana Mampasi, Shelby Wyatt, Harry Doyle and Owen Hall. The group was formerly led by Clay Haas who is a renowned political advisory strategist. CLF Associates *Jeremy Miller *Angie Reynolds *Miranda Shaw (representative) *Nimah Amin *Ryan Booth (disguised as a hostage) *Will Olsen *Jason Bowling *Eric Boyer (former accomplice) *Tony Gomez *Unnamed journalist (disguised as a hostage) *Unknown number of CIA operatives Former Hostages *Dayana Mampasi *Sebastian Chen *Harry Doyle *President Todd *Lydia Hall *Ryan Booth (disguised) *Unnamed journalist (disguised) *Elaine Todd *Leigh Davis *Mike Murray *Ginny Kearns *Raina Amin *León Velez Casualties *Elaine Todd *Leigh Davis *Mike Murray Known Terrorist Attacks * 2018 Hostage Crisis at the G-20 Summit Category:Season Two Category:Quantico Category:Terrorist Group Category:Villains Category:Group Category:Rogue Groups